


Ichi It's Cold Outside

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Ichigo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Grimmjow hates the cold, hate’s it so damn much but its warm over at Ichigo’s place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ichi It’s Cold Outside

Grimmjow hates the cold, hate’s it so damn much but its warm over at Ichigo’s place.

-x-

Winter was about, in all the worlds that exist the cold times were here. Snow falling in both the living world and soul society. In Hueco Mundo while no snow the coldest of winds whipped through the dessert of souls.

Grimmjow sneezed, he hated the cold. Not to mention he was bored, and a bored cold Grimmjow would not do. He growled as he opened a gate to the living world. He stepped out right into a blizzard. “Damn it!” he hopped back into the gate.

Ichigo was enjoying his Winter vacation, when he sensed a familiar presence only for it to vanish. “What was that? Couldn’t be…” suddenly the gate opened up in his room. Grimmjow stepped out. “Grimmjow!”

The bluenette smirked. “Sup Kurosaki, did you miss me?” Ichigo immediately kicked his ass and toppled him down. “Oi!”

“Don’t go opening portals into my room. What are you up to Grimmjow?” he crossed his arms. “I’m not in the mood to fight.”

“It’s too damn cold to fight anyway,” he shivered. “But it’s warm here.”

“Idiot what if Soul Society finds you?” Grimmjow chuckled.

“Aww are you worried about me?” Ichigo frowned.

“I’m serious!”

“Let me stay with you.” he says, and Ichigo’s eyes widen.

“What?”

“You heard me, and I’m not fucking kidding.” Ichigo saw the look in his eye. He was dead serious. “It is warm here, and you interest me.” he turned to face him. “So what do I gotta do to stay?”

“Excuse me?” he blushed as Grimmjow suddenly pounced on him, nuzzling his crotch.

“Come on it’s a fair trade ain’t it? I’ll gladly pay so let me stay.” he nuzzled his crotch, almost purring at the smell of his manliness.

“Okay that’s it, out out out!” he pushed away from Grimmjow and pushed him away with his foot. Grimmjow didn’t budge, he gripped his ankle and purred. The smell of his foot turning him on a touch.

“Let me stay,” he licks at his foot, sending a shiver up Ichigo’s spine. “Please Ichigo it’s cold outside.”

“You really can’t stay.” the bluenette kissed and licked his foot, even going as far as to suck on his big toe.

“Please don’t make me go.” he kissed along his sole and shifted so he could get closer. “I’ll make it worth your while.” He eyed the growing bulge in his pants.

“My sisters and father live here to.”

“I’ll stay in your room, I know you let that twerp crash in your closet.” he gave him his best kitty eyes. “You wouldn’t throw a kitten out in the cold would you?”

“You are hardly a kitten, wah!” Ichigo was knocked back onto his bed and Grimmjow was back to nuzzling his crotch, now he was purring at his musky arousal.

“Yes, but I love my milk. Please Ichi it’s cold outside.” Ichigo groaned.

“Fine you can stay, but you better behave.”

“I’ll be on my best behavior.” That still had Ichigo worried. “Now let’s begin the payment.” Ichigo didn’t have a second to counter as Grimmjow yanked down the boy’s pants and boxers.

“Fuck!”

“You read my mind.” Grimmjow kissed the tip of his cock. He got to work licking Ichigo’s cock as he began to disrobe himself.

Ichigo moaned, the arrancar’s tongue doing wonders going round and round his cock head. When he began to leak pre, Grimmjow attacked the slit, his tongue swiping the hole. “Mmmhhmm,” he purred at the taste.

“Grimmjow!” the male wrapped his lips around the head, his mouth and tongue tag teaming his long cock. With a shift of his hips Grimmjow freed his own impressive rod. Grimmjow was certainly hung his hefty balls resting on Ichigo’s floor.

He sucked Ichigo further and deeper, letting his tongue caress the underside, while he sucked down more of Ichigo’s pre. “Grimm-ooohhh!” his fingers laced into blue locks.

Grimmjow loved hearing Ichigo so wanton and lustful. He looked up, his normal scowl was melted into one of pleasure. Grimmjow reached down to stroke his dick with one hand and reached up to fondle his balls with the other.

Ichigo moaned, he covered his mouth with his hand, to try and muffle the cries. ‘Shit I don’t think I locked the door.’ Grimmjow sucked him deeper, working his throat into the mix. It seems he had no gag reflex to speak of as he consumed more and more while giving his balls a tousle.

‘Grimmjow stop,’ he couldn’t voice the issue as Grimmjow consumed the last of his cock and buried his nose in his pubes. Ichigo was about to lose it, and Grimmjow suddenly purred around him. “Oh fuck!” Ichigo bucked.

His penis twitched nearing it’s end. Grimmjow was drinking copious amounts of pre from Ichigo, but he wanted his treat. He doubled his efforts, slurping and sucking him for all he was worth.

Ichigo fisted the sheets of his bed. He was so close, he couldn’t hold back. “Grimmjow!” he cried out as he came. Thick semen plunged into the mouth of the espada, and Grimmjow hummed. He gulped down the thick seed, loving every drop. His stroking hand pumped his wet shaft, his own release following suit. He came pelting Ichigo’s floor with cum.

The bluenette pulled off Ichigo’s cock with a pop. Not a drop was spared by the arrancar, and Grimmjow blushed. Drinking his cum, was explosive. The taste exciting him to no end. “Damn I knew coming here was a good idea.”

Completely ignoring the mess he made he crawled into Ichigo’s bed. “Thanks for letting me stay here.”

Ichigo twitched, Grimmjow suddenly found himself flipped over. “Oi!” Ichigo had a seriously dark look on his face, one eye was even golden. “You break into my room,” he slaps Grimmjow’s ass, the bluenette moaned and saw Ichigo was still hard. “Demand to stay here,” he slaps his butt again, and Grimmjow finds himself getting hard again. “Jump me and have the nerve to make a mess on my floor.” his fingers gather up some of the espada’s spunk off the floor.

“I-I did give you a great blow job though.” he looked back. “You can’t be that mad can you?”

“Mad? No just still horny.” he ran his long cock along his crack. “I’m sure you want to properly satisfy me.”

He brought his cum slicked fingers down and began to finger Grimmjow’s tight hole. The male hissed at first but soon relaxed and began to growl in pleasure. “If I do, you’ll let me stay?” he was smirking.

‘The bastard planned this?’ Ichigo added another finger and began to work them in an out. The arrancar’s body trembled, his cock already leaking again. “Bored were you?”

“No one has your stamina, no one is as fun to tease as you, ohh fuck!” Ichigo found his sweet spot, and began to rub it vigorously.

“Bastard you gonna pay for that.” he thrust his fingers in and out, hitting his sweet spot again and again. Grimmjow’s toes curled and he fisted the boy’s sheets. Ichigo’s scent was all over the room, but the nearby pillow was perfect.

He let out content purrs as he bucked back and rode Ichigo’s fingers. “As long as I can stay and pay with my body I don’t care berry!” he chuckled. Ichigo removed his fingers, and Grimmjow whined at the loss. His poor hole spasming around the void left behind.

It wasn’t empty for long as Ichigo’s slicked up hard cock kissed his hole. It pushed in and Grimmjow moaned, he wasn’t human his body was far more durable. Only the feeling of fullness did he receive, his channel stretched around Ichigo’s cock did make him hiss, but the pleasure out ruled the pain and to be fair he got off on the pain a bit to.

Ichigo’s cock was a good length reaching nice and deep, he had girth to boot, and while Grimmjow was bigger by a few inches he liked to receive as well as give. Ichigo was one hell of a giver.

He had no control over his reiatsu either so it leaked off him in his aroused state. It licked across Grimmjow’s prone form and made him arch in bliss.

“So tight!”

“Only for you!” Grimmjow purred.

“Enough with the sweet talk, you pervy kitten.” he slapped Grimmjow’s ass again. Grimmjow moaned, and his inner walls clamped down around Ichigo’s length.

The orangette began to move, and he started off seeking out the male’s sweet spot. Ichigo was such a generous lover. He found his prostate after a few tries and once found, Ichigo went all out, pounding hard and fest making Grimmjow yowl and cry out.

“Such heat…love it…fuck yes…yesyesyes!” the rest of his words became primal growls and grunts and lustful pants. “Fuck gonna cum!”

“Not in my bed!” Grimmjow suddenly found himself on his back, bare feet and strong legs up over Ichigo’s shoulders. Ichigo began fucking him harder, and he arched his back. In this pose Ichigo’s balls were smacking his ass, and his pubes were tickling his balls and taint. His huge dick kept slapping his abs, sending pleasing vibrations through his crotch.

“Ahhhhh!” Grimmjow wailed as he came, his seed shooting and hitting his face, pecs, and abs. His inner walls came down on Ichigo’s thrusting cock, really turning up the heat.

Ichigo grunted and came, flooding his insides with cum. The hollow sighed happily, and the male pulled out.

“Fuck Kurosaki, don’t be so cold.” Ichigo took a look at Grimmjow, that damn sexy smirk on his face. Even while covered in cum, he was too damn sexy for his own good.

“I have to go see my family, you stay here.”

Seems he didn’t need to be told twice, he was warm inside and out and Ichigo had sated him. He was softly snoring. “Baka,” he wiped his face and cleaned him off with a clothe. He covered him with his blanket and tucked him in.

Though Grimmjow was right, it was cold and Ichigo wasn’t gonna kick him out, sex or no sex. He opened the door and found his father passed out with a nosebleed. “Damn guess we were a little loud.” he woke him up with a swift kick. “Hey old man got a friend staying with me, he won’t be any trouble.”

“Ah Ichigo are you sure about this?”

“Yeah…” he smiled.

“But he’s a hollow isn’t he.”

“Yeah, but what can I do, it’s pretty cold outside.” Grimmjow smiled in his sleep.

End


End file.
